Junk
by FumeiSama
Summary: Basta. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Sasuko Uchiha no dejaría vivir a Hyuuga Hinata. O por lo menos jamás dejaría que otro lo matase por ella. Hinata era de su propiedad. Era su basura... Y Sasuko es bastante posesiva. *SasuHina. GenderBend. Lemon.*
1. Basura

**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Sangre, SasuHina, genderbender.

**Personajes que aparecen:** Sasuko Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata(kun).

**Resumen:** Basta. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Sasuko Uchiha no dejaría vivir a Hyuuga Hinata. O por lo menos jamás dejaría que otro lo matase por ella. Hinata era de su propiedad. Era su basura.

* * *

"Es lindo…"

La chica pelinegra sonrió con sadismo. Le encantaba el poder. Adoraba tener a los pies a los demás. Incluso si no necesitaba de la adoración de los "repugnantes gusanos", como ella llamaba a todo el mundo, la expresión de terror en sus caras le producía una sensación enfermiza de querer y querer más.

―Sa… Sasuko… san…

El joven tirado en el suelo, en mitad de un charco de sangre, miraba dolido a la hermosa joven que se alzaba delante de él, como si fuese una diosa. Cerró sus ojos de color perla y deseó que nada de eso hubiese pasado. Pensó en su madre, en su prima y en su hermano, en su clan… y en cierta rubia de coletas y personalidad descarada, pero también justa y fuerte.

― ¿Últimas palabras, Hyuuga Hinata-kun?

"Hinata… ¿kun?"

El debilitado Hyuuga se sorprendió cuando aquella princesa guerrera pronunció su nombre. El "kun" no había sido más que una burla descarada hacia él.

"Eres fuerte… Hinata."

Hyuuga Hinata abrió sus ojos, con sorpresa. Era la voz de Naruko. Sí. Esas eran las últimas palabras que le había dedicado. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero volvió a levantar la vista, con orgullo. Los ojos carmesí y los ojos blancos se encontraron. Indiferencia y determinación.

Sasuko sonrió con la malicia de un demonio y la belleza de una geisha.

―No está permitido mirarme, basura ―la Uchiha colocó su pie en la cabeza de Hinata y aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y Hyuuga Hinata escupió sangre. Notó su corazón palpitar bruscamente en su pecho. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Él solo quería proteger a la chica que admiraba, la chica que le gustaba.

Sasuko, creyendo que la batalla estaba terminada, bajó su espada y contempló el que debería ser el moribundo cuerpo del poco probable heredero de los Hyuuga. Aquel muchacho era diferente de ella. Era un perdedor. Y ella era una ganadora, una impresionante y fuerte kunoichi, casi al nivel de su hermana.

Sin embargo, Hinata no estaba muerto. En su cabeza se arraigaba fuertemente una imagen.

No. No debía rendirse… Eso no es lo que ella querría.

"Naruko-san…"

Se levantó, a duras penas. Sangre brotando de su pecho, las piernas temblando, los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Y aun así, seguía leyéndose en sus ojos el deseo de ganar, la esperanza de poder detener a esa maldita.

―Eres resistente, basura ―y dichas esas palabras, Sasuko, con una rapidez y una elegancia inigualables, volvió a atravesar con su katana a Hinata. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al dolor, se quedó inmóvil. Lo último que había visto había sido la coleta de la Uchiha volando grácilmente, unos ojos rojos como la sangre que brotaba de su herida y el brillo de su espada manchada. ¿Es que hasta cuando mataba era bella?

Y por quinta vez consecutiva, Hyuuga Hinata volvió a caer al suelo. Ya no podría levantarse más.

La herida no era fatal, pero la sangre no cesaba, el dolor no cesaba. Hinata tenía la sensación de haber estado perdiendo litros y litros del vital líquido rojo. Se mareaba, pero cada vez que sentía su consciencia desvanecerse, volvía a levantarse tercamente.

Sasuko no comprendía sus motivos. Lo único que deseaba era aplastar a aquel gusano que la desafiaba. En su cabeza solo había sitio para el odio y el amor a su clan. Así que decidió que sería él mismo el que suplicaría su muerte. Sí, sería el mismo Hyuuga el que suplicaría por acabar su dolor.

―Jamás… me rendiré… ―Hinata sentenció. Por su boca había restos de sangre.

Este fue el turno de la Uchiha de quedarse inmóvil.

Sasuko, que normalmente solo hubiese sentido asco, notó un irrefrenable impulso de limpiar todo resto de batalla en el joven que estaba delante de ella.

"Es lindo", pensó de nuevo. Al inicio de su batalla, Hinata no tenía restos de sangre, no tenía ni polvo ni barro encima. Estaba impecable. Su cara reflejaba la tensión del momento, y unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien, demostrando su inseguridad. Sasuko sonrió cuando la enfrentó aquel Chuunin. La última Uchiha se deleitó con la expresión de Hinata de saber que podría morir en aquella batalla y aun así intentarlo.

Hinata había vuelto a ser víctima de su egoísmo. Y si eso le costaba la vida, seguiría hasta quedarse sin aliento. Pero seguiría. Ahora no solo era por Naruko ni por él mismo. Había algo que le incomodaba. Y era que la poseedora del sharingan no le tomaba en serio, y eso dañaba su poco orgullo. Hinata decidió que lograría hacer que lo reconociese.

Normalmente se hubiese conformado con ese "eres resistente", pero necesitaba algo más. Lo necesitaba.

―Hum, como quieras ―Sasuko resopló. Levantó su espada, poniendo la punta en la barbilla del exhausto Hinata.

"Se acabó", pensó Hinata. Había fallado. Había vuelto a fallar, tal y como hacía siempre. Falló siempre y eso nunca sería remediado. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a asaltarle, sin embargo, se contuvo. Dedicó una mirada desafiante a su adversaria.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se rinde?", Sasuko ya no parecía divertida. La situación comenzaba a molestarla, a irritarla.

Bajó su espada con lentitud. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¡Ahora debía darle el golpe de gracia!

Hinata seguía ahí. Mirándola intensamente, con sus ojos sin pupila. Con unos ojos blancos y puros.

Los ojos carmesí desaparecieron, y en su lugar se manifestaron unos de color oscuro como la noche.

_Blanco y negro._

"¿No va a matarme?"

Miles de preguntas rondaron la mente de Hinata. Ninguna de estas fue respondida. La morena se giró y le dio la espalda, comenzando a alejarse sin decir nada.

― ¿Qu-?

―La próxima vez que nos veamos ―Sasuko amenazó fieramente ― te mataré. De momento te dejaré vivir. Eres divertido.

Hinata no comprendía nada. En su cerebro la opción de "atacar y defender" seguía activada y no controlaba la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Eso era un cumplido?

―…Así que mantente con vida. Nos vemos, basura.

Como si fuese un resplandor, Sasuko desapareció por completo, dejando a Hinata atónito. ¿Había ganado? ¿Había perdido?

Solo podía pensar en la kunoichi que lo había dejado medio muerto.

No era normal. Ese odio y esas ansias de destrucción no eran normales. Lo había vuelto loco en varias partes de la batalla con sus afiladas e hirientes palabras. Lo había dañado una y otra vez con sus técnicas y su espada. Y él apenas había podido rozarla. La piel blanca y, aparentemente, tersa de Sasuko había sido inalcanzable para él.

_Eres divertido, basura._

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Hinata para siempre. Antes de desmayarse pensó en ellas. Realmente, ¿eso era un cumplido? ¿Había logrado el reconocimiento que deseaba? Hinata no lo sabía. Comenzó a desmayarse mientras oía su nombre en la distancia. Rezó porque fuesen sus compañeros yendo a rescatarlo.

Por su parte, Sasuko se sentía incómoda. Basura. Eso era lo que eran todos para ella. Pero Hinata no era la misma basura que los demás. Era peor… Era débil, se rendía enseguida y no tenía confianza.

Entonces ¿por qué desde aquel día pensaba tanto en él?

Sasuko entonces sonrió. No importaba. Ya tendría más tiempo de jugar con él. Era cierto que solo había alguien que había tenido el honor de tener un "mote" suyo (y era Naruko, la usuratonkachi), pero desde entonces dejó de referirse a los demás como basura. Ahora solo existía una "basura" para ella. "Su basura", porque era posesiva. No dejaría que nadie lo matase por ella.

Algún día se volverían a encontrar.

―Y entonces, te derrotaré ―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora**

Después de desaparecer por casi medio año, me volvieron a entrar ganas de escribir. Me estreno con un SasuHina. Sinceramente, DarkAmy-chan es genial. Amy-chama, si algún día lees esto, que sepas que me hice SasuHina porque tus fics son geniales, están completamente IC y porque adoro como escribes. ¡Tómame como aprendiz! (¿?) Bueno, dejando de lado mi parte fangirl…

¡Gen Urobuchi! ¡Kinoko Nasu! Ò.ó Son jodidamente geniales. A los que les guste la serie de Fate que corran a leer la novela (o ver el anime). O los que prefieran el Mahou Shoujo, que vayan a ver Madoka Magica. ¡O si prefieren el gore, aprendan inglés y vean Saya no Uta! Quiero escribir como ellos. No copiarlos, pero aprender de ellos. Realmente, disfruté muchísimo con ellos. Recomiendo que vean alguna obra de estos dos. (Solo en Fate / Zero trabajaron juntos y… aquello fue asombroso TwT Y todavía no termina *corazón*)

PD.: "Eres fuerte, Hinata"

Me recuerda a la parte en la que Illyasviel le dice a Berserker "Eres fuerte, Berserker". Me pregunto si me demandará Nasu-sama por copyright O_O

PD.2: "Levantó su espada, poniendo la punta en la barbilla del exhausto Hinata."

¿Alguien pensó mal en esta parte o solo fui yo?…

…

…

¬¬U Va-vale… olvídenlo.


	2. Promesa

**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^. DarkAmy-chan me dio la idea de este capítulo. Créditos para ella también~ thank you.

**Advertencias:** Sangre, SasuHina, genderbender, ¿OoC? T_T, lemon *HolyTengu-chan se avergüenza*.

**Personajes que aparecen:** Sasuko Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata(kun)… y tres ninjas de relleno sin importancia D: Que todo el mundo se arrodille ante ellos (?)

**Resumen:** Basta. ¿Por qué tanto dolor? Sasuko Uchiha no dejaría vivir a Hyuuga Hinata. O por lo menos jamás dejaría que otro lo matase por ella. Hinata era de su propiedad. Era su basura.

* * *

Las luces de la habitación fueron apagadas por la mano de la enfermera. En su interior, descansaba un joven de piel blanca y pálida. Respiraba pesadamente. Una aguja penetraba en su piel, realizando la transfusión de sangre.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―Una enfermera preguntó a otra.

―Se recuperará… ―No había respondido directamente a la pregunta. Su compañera ladeó la cabeza. ¿Estaría bien aquel chico?

―Solo necesita descansar, ahora, ve a avisar a sus parientes que en una semana podrá empezar a caminar. Si se cuida lo suficiente, en dos semanas estará como nuevo.

.

.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho de ojos perla y cabello oscuro se recuperó rápido. Siguió en el hospital aunque ya había recuperado la conciencia y estaba lúcido. Era su gran fuerza de voluntad, había dicho su prima cuando todos fueron a visitarlo al hospital, Naruko incluida.

Sin embargo, la visita de la rubia kunoichi incomodó su visita. Ella parecía molesta por lo que había hecho su mejor amiga y le juró a Hinata que le pondría los pies en la tierra. Hinata se ruborizó y asintió levemente.

Cuando todos se marcharon, él se quedó despierto. Miraba por la ventana, aunque era de noche y no se veía nada. La luna y las estrellas brillaban elegantemente sobre el manto negro de la noche.

Esa luna llena ocupaba gran parte. Parecía ansiosa por devorar las estrellas y toda la oscuridad de la noche. Ansiaba el poder…

"Sasuko-san."

Una chica pasó por su mente antes de dormirse. Fue un destello fugaz en el que vio a Sasuko, sonriendo arrogantemente ante él. Extendió su brazo, espada en mano, y exclamó con autoridad:

―Ven.

.

.

Por otra parte, Sasuko se hallaba sobre una piedra solitaria y grande, rodeaba por un impetuoso río. Si Sasuko perdiese el equilibrio y se cayese, sería arrastrada sin piedad por la corriente. Claro que ella era demasiado buena para todo, incluyendo algo tan simple como tener equilibrio.

Se sentó y contempló la luna llena. Esa luna parecía burlarse de ella. Cuando quería pensar, siempre era luna llena. A Sasuko no le gustaba la luna llena. Recordaba la noche del asesinato de su clan. Odio. En esos instantes sentía odio.

"_No me rendiré. No me daré por vencido. Ese es… ¡mi camino ninja!"_

Sasuko, que había cerrado sus ojos para sentir mejor el viento y escuchar mejor el correr de las aguas, los abrió con lentitud. Eran unos ojos afilados, oscuros y, por encima de todo, mortales. Parpadeó, ocultando su confusión. ¿Por qué había pensado en esa basura?

Se preguntó si había sobrevivido. Si no lo había hecho se enfadaría muchísimo.

Pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse? Era estúpido. Ese imbécil solo era otra de sus víctimas, o por lo menos, lo sería pronto. Debía destruir su patética fortaleza de confianza fingida en sí mismo. No estaría satisfecha si no corrompía aquella frágil mente. No estaría satisfecha hasta conseguir romperla.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que acaso aquel afeminado tenía el descaro de aparecer en sus pensamientos?

Sin darse cuenta, el odio se convirtió en instintos asesinos.

"Lo mataré", pensó Sasuko, muy segura. Estaba decidida a acabar con ese idiota.

Se quedó quieta, contemplando la luna, siendo iluminada por aquel astro que reflejaba la luz del sol.

"_Hyuuga…"_

_._

_._

Y así, pasó una semana. Hinata enseguida comenzó a entrenar. Se lastimaba sus manos, intentando dominar el Juuken de su clan, pero jamás se rendía.

Hinata lo sabía bien. Lo único que tenía era su orgullo y sus ansias de auto superación. Si le arrebataban eso, no era nada. Solo volvería a ser un perdedor más.

Pero hasta los genios tenían que entrenar duramente. Puede que el talento natural tuviese que ver en la formación de los shinobi, pero también el esfuerzo y la dedicación.

Él jamás se rendiría.

"Eres fuerte… Hinata."

"Eres resistente, basura."

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos. Apenas había terminado de decir Naruko su frase en sus pensamientos, esta fue eclipsada por aquella que había intentado matarlo.

Uchiha Sasuko.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde aquel día no dejaba de aparecerse en sus sueños? Pensaba en ella a todas horas, especialmente cuando entrenaba.

Frunció el ceño, en un gesto triste. Tal vez se estaba obsesionando. No había hablado nunca con nadie de ello. Se guardaba todo para sí. No necesitaba molestar a nadie con sus preocupaciones, Hinata podía arreglárselas solo. Ya era independiente.

Y durante esos días, a su equipo se le asignó una misión. Unos ninjas mercenarios, unos vulgares asesinos para su gusto, habían atravesado la frontera del país y se habían ocultado. La misión para él y sus compañeras de equipo era simplemente localizarlos y volver a Konoha rápidamente para enviar al equipo más adecuado a acabar con ellos.

Acordaron separarse para buscarlos mejor.

Hinata lamentaría esa decisión durante mucho tiempo.

Su respiración acelerada, el corazón a punto de estallar, los músculos de la pierna desgarrados. Sentía que todo su cuerpo gritaba por el dolor que sentía. Él no quería huir. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Eran tres enemigos, ¡pero seguro que podía hacerles frente! Si por lo menos no hubiese sido tan torpe de hacer ruido mientras les espiaba…

Hinata cerró los ojos y negó mentalmente. No era momento de culparse. Debía encontrar a sus compañeras, pedir refuerzos. Utilizó su Byakugan, pero no encontró a nadie. Había llegado a una pradera sin cultivar, sin hierbas. Ni siquiera parecía una pradera. Era solo un montón de tierra esparcida sin nada especial.

Hinata notó un pinchazo en el pulmón derecho.

Temiendo por lo que podía pasar si agotaba sus fuerzas corriendo, Hinata se detuvo. Les haría frente. Concentró el chakra y…

― ¡Hakke Kuushô!

La onda de chakra envió lejos al enemigo que tenía más cerca, que gritó sorpendido. Hinata, lejos de celebrar su ataque, preparó rápidamente otras dos ondas de chakra. Los otros dos ninjas cayeron más lejos que el primero.

―Mierda… ―Pero intentando ocultar su malhumor, esbozó una sonrisa cínica― ¡Vaya, parece que nos estamos enfrentando a un Hyuuga!

Hinata adquirió la pose de ataque que en su clan le habían enseñado. Sin saber por qué, la chica que aparecía en sus sueños volvió a aparecer. Sonrió.

― ¡Ven! ―Invitó, mientras los tres ninjas atacaban todos a la vez.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, una bella joven de dieciséis años, de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros, caminaba sin un rumbo concreto –como si estuviese hipnotizada- por un pueblo insignificante en comparación con otros.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía alguien como ella por allí? Era simple. Había recibido órdenes –algo intolerable para ella- de su maestra de acabar con tres ninjas mercenarios que estarían escondiéndose en ese lugar.

Aunque solo eran rumores, Sasuko había aceptado a regañadientes el ir. Se aburría y necesitaba despejar su mente.

Lo que ganaría sería diversión y entrenamiento, dos pájaros de un tiro. Sin perder su expresión fría, pero ciertamente aburrida, siguió caminando con sigilo hasta las afueras del pueblo.

…

Nada. No había nada. Ni árboles, ni personas, ni nada. Era solo una pradera yerma y desolada. Perfecta para un enfrentamiento. Pero ¿qué clase de asesino pelearía en ese terreno?

Desvió sus ojos hacia la derecha. Había un bosque. Frunció el ceño. Empezaba a perder la paciencia. Se echó a correr, estando atenta a todo tipo de ruidos posibles.

Cuando se adentró en el bosque, notó que los árboles empezaban a tapar el sol. Ya era el atardecer. Y seguía sin rastro de aquellos bastardos…

― ¡Maldito seas! ―Una maldición llegó a sus oídos. Se escuchó un sonido metálico, de espadas o kunai chocando. Luego un grito de guerra.

Atraída por los sonidos de la batalla, Sasuko se desplazó sigilosamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era… era él.

Y estaba luchando.

Había dos ninjas en el suelo. Parecían agotados, pero no muertos. No se levantarían en un buen rato. El tercero seguía intercambiando golpes con cierto shinobi que ella conocía bien y que al mismo tiempo era un completo extraño.

―Ese es… ―Murmuró. No había duda.

Era Hyuuga Hinata.

Peleaba con fuerza, con la determinación característica que tenía. Estaba lleno de sangre, como aquella vez en la que se enfrentaron, con varios kunai clavados por todo el cuerpo. Él parecía agonizar por el dolor.

El ninja que lo enfrentaba sonrió, socarrón.

―Ya estás al límite, ¿eh, escoria?

Hinata mordió sus labios.

"Esa expresión…"

Si bien era cierto que sentía que iba a desfallecer, no podía rendirse. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

"_Mantente con vida…"_

Entonces el Hyuuga se quedó paralizado.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Cómo se le ocurría pararse en ese momento?

¿Por qué había pensado en ella?

¡Esa no era la promesa que él quería cumplir!

― ¡Muere! ―Y con ese grito, el shinobi que asesinaba gente por dinero dirigió su kunai a la garganta del muchacho inmóvil.

Su único acto reflejo fue cubrirse la cabeza con los antebrazos y cerrar los ojos, lo que no le salvaría de la muerte.

Sasuko chasqueó la lengua y salió de su escondite. Desenfundó su espada tan rápido como pudo y…

― ¡¿Q-qué? ―Fueron las palabras que había pronunciado el enemigo antes de que su brazo fuese seccionado de su cuerpo.

Un sonoro grito sacó a Hinata de su trance. Lo primero que vio fue un brazo volando y mucha sangre. Sus ojos blancos se hicieron ínfimos al ver aquella escena, y sobretodo, a esa joven. Ahí estaba. De pie, con elegancia, con su espada cubierta de sangre y ella completamente limpia. Los rayos anaranjados del sol que se filtraban en el bosque la iluminaban, a ella y a su espada.

―Sasu… Sasuko-san… ―Musitó. Por una parte era alivio lo que sentía: podía haber muerto. Y por otra seguía sintiendo miedo. Ella era mucho más mortal que aquellos tres juntos.

―Cubre tus ojos ―una orden inesperada salió de los labios de la Uchiha.

― ¿Qué―?

― ¡No mires!

Sin hacerse de rogar, Hinata obedeció y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Aquello fue patético de su parte. ¿Acababa de hacer lo que ella le había pedido? Ahora era una presa fácil.

El sonido de una espada cortando carne le hizo estremecerse. Sin abrir los ojos, trató de sentir su propio cuerpo. Estaba entero.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor―!

Dos más, y los gritos dejaron de escucharse. Hubo un golpe seco, similar al de un cuerpo caer.

―Ya está ―Sasuko dijo, como si aquello no hubiese sido gran cosa. De hecho, no lo era. Su único problema era volver a ver a aquel chico de cabello azulado oscuro.

Hinata abrió los ojos… y casi se desmaya. Sus tripas se revolvieron y las ganas de vomitar lo asaltaron.

Sasuko no se había conformado con cortarle el brazo al ninja que iba a matarlo, no… también había cortado su cabeza. Los otros dos shinobi estaban en el suelo, tirados, muertos. De sus espaldas salía sangre. Les había atravesado el corazón.

Entonces Hinata decidió observar a la kunoichi que estaba delante de él. La frialdad de sus ojos le hizo sentir un frío calambre recorrerle toda la espalda.

― ¿Qué no te dije que sería _yo _quien te mataría?

Hinata se encogió un poco más. ¿Eso era una reprimenda?

Sasuko enfundó su espada. Seguía desprendiendo un aura asesina, pero también una sensación de ser dócil e inofensiva.

¿Qué? Eso era imposible… Él era el dócil e inofensivo de los dos. Y posiblemente en unos minutos estaría muerto.

―Yo… ―Hinata murmuró― Yo quiero… ser más fuerte…

Ni el propio Hinata sabía por qué había dicho eso. Claro que eso era algo que deseaba. Hacerse fuerte.

Sasuko enfocó sus ojos al muchacho, que en esos instantes caía sobre sus rodillas, para luego desmayarse en el suelo.

Unos cuervos chillaron, "¡aho, aho!". Sasuko se sintió ofendida. Notaba que sus insultos se referían a ella, como si fuese su misma hermana, aquella que utilizaba cuervos.

Se acercó al inconsciente chico y suspiró. Se agachó y le tomó el pulso.

…

Estaba bien. Solo exhausto.

Sasuko miró a su alrededor. Nadie. No se sentía ninguna presencia. Nadie encontraría al pobre chico si se quedaba ahí.

Con un gruñido, levantó al chico y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Estaba muy caliente. Sasuko no había sentido el calor humano desde hacía mucho tiempo. Solo sentía la sangre de sus víctimas.

Se sentía… incómoda.

Negó con la cabeza y, con el joven de pelo azulado, se dirigió hacia algún lugar para descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cayó, y Sasuko encontró una cueva cerca de un río. No era gran cosa. Era pequeña y fría, pero estaba seca y no había animales que pudiesen habitarla.

Sasuko no se atrevió a encender fuego. Podrían asfixiarse. Además, para empeorar las cosas, aquel muchacho no daba señas de levantarse. Más que descansar, parecía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta.

―Tch ―Sasuko desvió su mirada de él.

Había algo que la molestaba. Y sí, era él.

Había comprobado cómo estaba de sus heridas. Afortunadamente, no eran muy graves. Sasuko no comprendió porqué se sintió aliviada al estudiar la condición del chico. Estaba bien. Necesitaba descansar y la pérdida de sangre no era gran problema para él.

Había la chaqueta de Hinata bajo su cabeza, para que pudiese apoyarla bien. También le había desprendido de su malla ninja. Su torso no era impresionante. Era muy diferente al resto de los shinobi, que siempre lucían sus músculos con orgullo. Él era recatado y modesto.

_Frágil_, lo había descrito la Uchiha.

―Mmm… ―Hinata se revolvió. Sasuko giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Hinata parpadeó repetidamente. Su vista no enfocaba bien y estaba todo oscuro. Un poco alterado se incorporó.

―Así que ya has despertado.

La voz de la morena hizo que su corazón diese un vuelvo. Ella se quedó quieta.

―Me he molestado en curar tus heridas. Considérate afortunado.

― ¿Eh? ―Hinata se tocó el cuerpo. Era cierto. Tenía varias vendas. Una atada en el abdomen, otra en el brazo izquierdo, también se notaba vendas en las piernas. ―Están un poco mal atadas… ―Hinata movió su brazo y la venda se desprendió de su cuerpo, la del abdomen se descolocó―, pero gracias… ―agradeció con la cara roja.

― ¡Humpf! ―Sasuko soltó algo parecido a un bufido gatuno. Aquel comentario la había ofendido. ―Sin mí estarías muerto. Muestra más respeto, _basura_.

―L-lo siento… gracias ―volvió a repetir.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que…

―Por cierto, ¿quién me ha vendado?

Una pregunta obvia saltó al aire. Sasuko lo observó con sus ojos negros, en la oscuridad.

―Yo. ¿Quién sino?

―…

Hinata entonces se quedó callado, intentando asimilar aquello que había dicho la kunoichi.

―Quieres decir que… ¿tú me has… visto… desnudo? ―Inquirió con cara roja. Se llevó las manos al pecho. Parecía muy agitado por aquel descubrimiento.

Sasuko elevó una ceja. Eso era divertido.

―Claro. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

― ¡Po-por supuesto que lo hay! ―Hinata estaba tan colorado que creía que volvería a desmayarse de un momento a otro.― No puedo creerlo… no… no es posible…

Sentía su cuerpo "mancillado" por manos ajenas y desconocidas.

Sasuko sonrió.

―Hinata, normalmente son las niñas las que se preocupan por cosas así.

Hinata cerró los ojos y deseó desaparecer.

Espera… ¿dijo su nombre?

―Um… esto… ¿Dijiste "Hinata"?

Cuando Sasuko se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, se quedó muda. Parecía entre sorprendida y molesta consigo misma.

―Eso es… bueno, si prefieres te digo _basura_ ―la kunoichi giró su cabeza. El rubor en sus mejillas era imaginario. _Debía _serlo.

―Ah, no… Hi-Hinata está bien… um… Sa-Sasuko-san… ―Hinata volteó la cabeza, igual que Sasuko, y sonrió. En su opinión, parecía tonto y se sentía muy avergonzado.

"Tch, ¿pero qué se ha creído este imbécil?", Sasuko seguía negando el rubor de su cara.

Los minutos pasaron. Hinata descansaba mientras Sasuko estaba sentada en la entrada de la cueva. No había nada que decirse.

―Eso me recuerda… ―Hinata comenzó a hablar―, ¿por qué me salvaste?

Sasuko no quería contestar. No tenía respuesta para ella misma, ¿qué podía decirle? Pero encontró una respuesta adecuada.

―Te lo dije, ¿verdad? La única que te matará… soy _yo_ ―remarcó egoístamente. Hinata, lejos de asustarse, asintió y cerró sus ojos.

―Sí. Y yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo? Eso era porque si ella hubiese querido matarlo, ya lo habría hecho.

Sasuko entonces se levantó y caminó donde estaba él. Hinata abrió sus ojos perla y notó como Sasuko se sentaba encima de su abdomen. Tenía una expresión fría. Algo le decía que había ofendido a aquella chica.

―Sa… ¡¿Sasuko-san? ―Pero lo que le preocupaba a Hinata era la posición en la que estaban.

Sasuko no se movió, y Hinata no tenía fuerza suficiente.

―Siempre… siempre dices que te esforzarás al máximo ―Sasuko comenzó a hablar. La oscuridad, y el flequillo que caía sobre su frente, impedían ver bien sus ojos.― Y sin embargo, siempre fallas.

Hinata no comprendía bien qué trataba de decirle aquella hermosa joven.

― ¿Por qué sigues esforzándote?

Sasuko se sentía parecida a él. Incluso si su comparación le dolía, tenían cosas en común, como las ansias de hacerse más fuerte o la de superar sus anteriores habilidades, superarse a ellos mismos (aunque puede que ella mucho, mucho más que él).

Sasuko lamentaba verse reflejada en aquellos blancos ojos. Eran unos ojos puros, inocentes y bellos.

"_Esa pureza… su inocencia… y todo lo que representa…"_

― ¡¿Ah…? ¡Sa…! ¡¿Sasuko-san? ―Las manos de Sasuko recorrieron el pecho de Hinata. Era un movimiento suave. Hinata notaba su cara roja. Pero Sasuko no se inmutó. Desabrochó su propia camiseta y la tiró lejos, revelando unos pechos firmes envueltos en vendas blancas.

"…_la manera en la que te niegas a ser el perdedor que eres…"_

―No… no… ―Hinata se tapó sus ojos ante el espectáculo.

Sasuko chasqueó la lengua. Esa era la primera vez que un hombre se resistía a sus encantos. Esa ofensa no se la perdonaría. Se sentó un poco más abajo y contempló el enrojecido rostro del Hyuuga.

―No, por favor… yo… yo no― Hinata no quería eso. No podía. ¿Realmente era un hombre? Cualquiera _mataría_ por estar en su situación. Pero él…

"… _¡yo voy a destruirlo!"_

― ¡Me gusta otra persona! ―Hinata gritó. Sasuko se quedó quieta. Hinata se sintió aliviado.

―Eso… ―Sasuko comenzó a decir. Su voz sonaba tranquila, casi triste, parecía no gustarle aquella respuesta. Se detuvo, y por unos instantes, Hinata creyó que ella no seguiría… solo por unos instantes― Eso es algo que me da completamente igual.

Sasuko siguió con su movimiento de caderas, tratando de moldearlas con las del avergonzado y penoso Hinata.

Sasuko no comprendía de donde salía esa sensación, pero solo quería continuar. Hinata agarró su brazo.

― ¡Por favor! ―Sus ojos brillantes indicaban que no le quedaba mucho para seguir resistiendo. Sasuko sonrió, con sadismo. Sí… adoraba el poder. Y adoraba someter a los demás.

…Y pronto se dio cuenta de que someter a ese joven le gustaba mucho. Destruir todo por lo que luchaba y reír ante sus lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a soñar por algo así.

Unos gemidos, casi sollozos, la sacaron de su trance.

Bajo sus caderas notaba un bulto palpitante. Le sacó sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior, pero sin quitársela del todo. Hinata se cubría su cara con sus manos. Realmente estaba avergonzado. Si no miraba, eso no estaría pasando… o eso quería creer.

―Esto es… lo de un hombre ―Sasuko musitó para sí. Sin querer, notaba un calor recorrer sus mejillas. No importa cuán impasible pretendiese estar. Era el primer hombre desnudo que veía en su vida.

―Yo… esto… ―Hinata trataba de hablar, pero cuando Sasuko rozó su mano por su entrepierna, notó como toda su fuerza se iba y soltó un gemido.

Sasuko, al principio, se sorprendió y se quedó quieta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello parecía gustar al chico de los ojos blancos.

―Ah… ah~… Aah…

La kunoichi masturbaba a Hinata, sin darle ni siquiera un respiro para acostumbrarse a la situación. Ninguno de los dos podía darse cuenta de lo caliente que estaban sus cuerpos. Era algo completamente nuevo para ambos.

Hinata entonces intentó incorporarse, volviendo a resistirse. Por una parte quería dejarse llevar por lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, y por otra quería luchar. Él reservaba su primera vez para otra persona…

Sasuko sonrió. Sí, ahora estaba mucho mejor.

Un líquido caliente salía lentamente del miembro de Hinata. Sasuko, desconociendo lo que aquello era, no me le dio importancia. Su cuerpo se movía solo. Se levantó y, ante la atenta mirada de Hinata –y también incrédula-, rompió sus vendas, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. A continuación, sin quitarse el paño azul que colgaba de su estómago, tiró de su ropa interior negra, descubriendo algo prohibido para Hinata.

Este apartó su mirada, cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuko entonces comenzó a sentarse lentamente sobre él. Hinata, al descubrir sus intenciones, le gritó, con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

― ¡N-no! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

―Pero tu cuerpo lo está pidiendo ―Sasuko agarró su erecta hombría y la dirigió hacia su interior―. No trates de resistirte y vamos a disfrutar de esto.

Pese a las protestas y los quejidos del Hyuuga, Sasuko hizo contacto entre los dos cuerpos. Al notar como el joven entraba en ella, Sasuko comenzó a jadear levemente. Había algo que pinchaba dentro. Era el dolor de la primera vez. El himen de Sasuko había sido roto por Hyuuga Hinata.

―Ah… ―Sin querer, soltó un gemido doloroso. Hinata contempló, aterrado, la sangre que salía donde él y ella se volvían uno. No sabía de quien era esa sangre y no sabía si quería saberlo.

Sasuko intentaba reprimir sus jadeos y sus gemidos. Pero Hinata no podía. La excitación en el joven shinobi cegaba todos sus sentidos, hasta el punto de que solo podía sentir el placer.

Se sentía mal. Eso no estaba bien y sin embargo…

― ¡Ah! ―Sasuko se movió, cayendo sobre Hinata.

… ¡se sentía tan bien aquel acto tan embarazoso!

―Sas… ¡Sasuko-san! ―Hinata gimió, colocando sus manos en las caderas de la kunoichi que estaba encima de él.

Sasuko se alarmó un poco, pero enseguida se relajó. Cerraba su boca con fuerza, negándose a dejar escapar cualquier sonido de su boca.

El ritmo de sus cuerpos comenzó a acelerarse, y fue cuando Sasuko no pudo reprimirse más. Los jadeos inundaban la cueva. Las caderas de los dos se estrellaban sin piedad. El sudor resbalando por los dos cuerpos, como si fuese rocío.

No podían detenerse.

Era imposible poner un alto a su unión.

Hinata empezó a notar una sensación electrizante en sus partes bajas.

―Ah, ah… Sasuko-san… yo… yo voy a… ―Hinata no podía apenas hablar― ¡Ah~!

Sasuko sonrió. Se sentía superior en esos instantes, sin razón específica. Bueno, sí. Era más resistente que él. No era como si quisiese quedarse sin su orgasmo, pero por una parte parecía alegrarse.

Hinata notó las intenciones de la Uchiha y protestó. Con esfuerzo, empezó a mover su cuerpo al compás.

―Eh, ¡esper―!

_¿Esperar?_, pensó Hinata, _¿esperar a qué, Sasuko-san?_

Sasuko notó como el miembro de Hinata la golpeaba en el interior, en su zona más delicada.

Mantuvieron el ritmo y pronto notaron como sus cuerpos estaban al borde del colapso. Ambos alcanzaban el clímax.

― ¡Sa-Sasuko-saaan!~ ―El primero fue Hinata. Y cuando su líquido caliente comenzó a arder en el interior de la morena, ella liberó su orgasmo también.

― ¡Hinata! ―Sin darse cuenta, había gritado su nombre.

Jadearon, tratando de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo realizado.

Hinata estaba agonizando por sus remordimientos. Odiaba lo que acababa de pasar. En cambio, para Sasuko, aquello no había sido nada. Incluso si había perdido su virginidad en lo que parecía una provocación infantil, no se arrepentía. Había sido divertido luchar contra Hinata en su terreno. Y había perdido. Tal vez fuese un golpe para su orgullo, pero valía la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió el sol, Sasuko se dispuso a marcharse. Hinata, que ya había logrado vestirse por sí mismo, observó a la kunoichi. Lo que había pasado en esa cueva había parecido un sueño, tal vez lo era.

La piel blanca de la kunoichi no tenía mancha alguna. Su mirada seguía serena, con aquellos ojos tan bonitos y asesinos.

Sí, posiblemente aquello hubiese sido un sueño…

―Nos vemos ―dijo Sasuko como toda despedida. Hinata asintió.

―A-adiós… gracias, otra vez… ―Agradeció con la cara roja.

Sasuko sonrió para sí con la cabeza ladeada.

―…

Pero no dijo nada. No era necesario. Las palabras sobraban. De un salto, desapareció entre los árboles.

Hinata, que no tenía fuerzas para desplazarse corriendo, caminó hacia el pueblo. Sus compañeras estarían molestas con él.

Y así, se reunió con ellas. Les contó que los ladrones habían muerto. Cuando ellas le pidieron detalles de qué había pasado, o dónde había dormido, Hinata enmudeció y señaló sus partes doloridas del cuerpo. Tenía cardenales por varias partes y seguía teniendo las vendas que Sasuko le había puesto –mal colocadas-, como prueba de que aquello había pasado.

Pero, las cosas no iban a quedar así. Seguro que algún día se volverían a encontrar. Lo que había pasado no podía ser una coincidencia.

Puede que fuese el destino…

Puede que fuese una jugarreta de algún ser superior…

Eso no importaba.

Era una promesa.

"_Volveremos a encontrarnos… Sasuko-san",_ prometió Hinata en sus pensamientos, mirando al sol.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora**

Escena eliminada:

"_Y en algún lugar muy lejos de Hinata-kun… Sasuko se quejaba lastimeramente del intenso dolor de su entrepierna mientras maldecía al responsable de ello. Fin."_

Ya que algunos querían una continuación ―y Amy-chama me lo pidió y encima me ayudo. ^^ ¡Arigato gozaimashita!― decidí continuarlo. Pero aquí se queda… no me gusta hacer epílogos D_: Vivan los finales libres y abiertos. Si Sasuko se quedó embarazada ―ya que no sabe de donde vienen los bebés (¿?)― es algo que os dejo elegir.

Sinceramente… la Sasuko que yo planteo me recuerda a la Hatsune Miku de "Don't just take your clothes off!"… y esa me recuerda también a Sakura o_O Me pregunto si eso significa que la hice OoC…

Fufu fu… Sasuko tsundere… =¬= Kawaii~ii~iiihn~

En Zerochan anduve buscando imágenes de Sasuke (female), a ver si lo encontraba con Hinata-kun y me interesaba más por el SasuHina pero… ¡BLEAJ! Todas eran yuri con Naruko (bueno, todas no. Hubo una muy linda en la que está a punto de matar a Orochimaru. La verdad, inspiré su aspecto en esa imagen) o lo peor… SasuSaku genderbend =_= Y cuando traté de buscar a Hinata-kun…, tuve que ir a vomitar. Zerochan apesta a NaruHina y SasuSaku… (lo mismo que Naruto Wiki ¬¬, geez, despierten de su sueño)

¡Espero sus review! ¡Gracias! :corazón:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
